


Learning

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adoptive sibling incest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Honestly......@ klaus god i wish that were me, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Tags Contain Spoilers, this is gross guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some stories about Klaus getting FOOKEDshota bc im a nasty shota myself, im liddle boy(I AM A CSA +INCEST SURVIVOR. i WRITE THESE THINGS IN PART FOR COPING. IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ. ITS FICTION. THEYRE...THEYRE NOT REAL DUDE)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Reginald Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> again please i am juste a liddle survivor who copes thru shota fanfiction, i cannot change thise

Reginald was a bastard, a cruel man and even crueler father. The children he’d taken weren’t even children to him. They were his action figures, his little robots. His toys.

Klaus was twelve when it first happened.

Touching himself, lost in thoughts, Klaus bit his fist and pressed his fingers deep inside. This is what adults did, Diego told him so, even lending him some lotion. It felt really good. Klaus had never thought of touching down there, let alone putting anything inside. That was a bad, gross, dirty place. At least that’s what his dad had explained to him.

He curled his fingers, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut. When he slinked them open, there he was standing in Klaus’ doorway.

“D-dad!” Klaus squeaked, pulling his blanket over his bare lower half. “I’m sorry!”

Reginald just stared. Klaus felt his skin crawl.

“Dad?”

“Keep going.”

Klaus’ eyes widened at his father’s demand and he bit his lower lip. He revealed his body again, pressing his fingers inside once more. He stared into Reginald’s eyes, panting hard. His brows furrowed as he started touching his dick, stroking it and fingering himself at the same time. 

Reginald smiled, and Klaus came hard onto his chest. Klaus laid there as Reginald closed his door and made his way down the hall to his office.

It was a couple weeks of this: Klaus would “get caught” touching himself. He started looking forward to it, being seen like that. 

Reginald called him into his office after training after a few weeks. Klaus stood in his uniform, little shoes shined and outfit pristine. Klaus twiddled his fingers, waiting for Reginald to look up from his paperwork.

“Come.” Reginald commanded, pointing at his feet. He sounded like he was talking to a disobedient mutt, and Klaus felt like one. He knew he’d performed poorly in the training courses that day. 

Klaus went behind the large desk, sitting at his father’s feet. He looked up, expecting a stern talking to when he realized what was eye-level with him. 

“Go on.” Reginald coaxed.

Klaus didn’t know a penis could be so big. It was bigger than his face, red and swollen with prominent veins, leaking at the tip. He wasn’t exactly sure what his father wanted him to do.

The only guidance Reginald gave was a hand on his head, pushing him down slightly. Klaus breathed shakily, wrapping his hands around it and darting his tongue out for a taste. It was warm and salty and made his head swim. The grunt that came from above indicated he had done something right. He took more into his mouth, bobbing his head and moving his hands up and down slowly. Another groan. His mouth was completely full now, and he breathed from his nose desperately, spit beginning to creep from his mouth down his lower lip. Reginald pushed his head down and he gagged before he was pulled by his hair off his father’s erection. His father used his mouth, using his hair for leverage as he pushed it up and down. Every time Klaus gagged, Reginald would moan, and pull it out a bit, letting Klaus compose himself before shoving it back in. The fact that he was doing this all while looking down at his paperwork, hand steady and eyes focused, made Klaus extremely aroused and he had no idea why. He breathed in sharply as he heard the door creak open and footsteps making their way across the carpet. Klaus tried to pull away, but Reginald kept his hand on his head, moving shorter and slower now. Spit now ran sloppily down Klaus’ chin as tears dripped down his face. He felt his heart drop as he heard the other person talk.

“What is it you wanted, Dad?” Diego’s voice asked. He was slightly annoyed, as he usually was while talking to his father.

“I’ve heard you talking to Number Four.” Reginald's voice said, calm and collected. 

Klaus could hear Diego’s sigh, he could practically hear him rolling his eyes too.

“S-so?” Diego huffed. “He’s my br-brother.”

“You are no longer allowed alone with him, Number Two.” Reginald stated firmly.

Diego scoffed. “Why? A-a-afraid he’s gonna l-look at porn-n? Everyone else already has.”

Klaus gripped his father’s legs as the hand pushed him down, then let go. He knew what he had to do. He bobbed his head rapidly as his father placed both hands on the table, no doubtedly crossing them like he usually did.

Everything seemed so usual on the outside of the desk, so normal. 

Nothing about this was usual.

Klaus felt a bit of his saliva drip onto his bare knee and he palmed himself through his pants desperately, surprised at how horny he was. His tongue was rapidly licking in whatever way it could, making it difficult since his jaw was pried open.

“You are all restricted tonight, you will be staying in your rooms until dinner.”

Diego grunted. The footsteps make their way back across the carpet, and the door closed. Reginald stayed a moment, before the footsteps could be heard tapping down the hallway. 

Klaus had stopped only a moment before his father’s cock began roughly fucking his throat. There was no silence now: wet gulping and grunting filled the room, along with Klaus’ desperate mewls. Soon enough Klaus could feel his father’s thrusts grow sloppy. His hair was pulled back roughly and he cried out. Ropes of thick hot come spurted onto his face, covering from his nose to his forehead. He sat there, goopy saliva strings connecting his mouth to his father’s dick, tears staining his face, the smell of his father’s semen painting his face filling his nose. Reginald chuckled and brought his foot down on Klaus’ crotch. The boy came instantly, crying out as he messed his pants with his own come. His father let go of his hair and stroked his face.

“Number Four, you’re beginning to learn how to truly be a hero.”

* * *

“Klaus has been acting weird,” Allison whispered as they all sat in the library. “He’s never around anymore.”

They all sat at the study table, books on history and science sprawled about. 

Diego hummed to himself, trying to ignore the conversation.

Luther piped up. “Who cares? He’s been doing so crap at training, I’m surprised Dad hasn’t given him back yet.”

“D-don’t say th-that, asshole.” Diego muttered.

“Do you think dad’s hurting him?” Ben asked nervously.

“I doubt it.” Five said blankly. “He wouldn’t wanna damage the merchandise.” 

Klaus could hear the conversation from the sitting area, where he was fixing his father a drink at the bar. As he shook the drink he felt a hand grab his ass, squeezing teasingly. 

Reginald never drank around the others.

“Number Four. Tonight is your biggest test yet.”

Klaus huffed, handing his father the drink. Reginald took a sip and looked to the door.

* * *

Klaus laid on his father’s bed. It was big and soft and smelled like scotch and frankincense. He had been here many times to do what he did under the desk that day, but now it was different. He was naked and the cold air of the room made his hairs stand up. His father was standing there in only his slacks, grabbing his dick through his pants. Lotion sat on the side table, and Klaus felt butterflies. 

“Number Four, it’s time.”

Klaus gulped nervously as Reginald crawled between his legs. He could feel his father’s hot breath on his dick, and he whimpered as his tongue ran over the head. His father completely engulfed his dick, as if it were nothing. Klaus mewled and groaned: he’d never been sucked off before and this feeling was intoxicating. It was warm and wet and tight and ticklish. When his father’s mouth pulled away he bucked his hips, seeking out stimulation. He gasped as he felt something cold and wet rub over his hole.

“D-dad...please be gentle.” Klaus begged breathlessly as his father’s finger pushed past the tight ring of muscle. 

His father’s finger was much bigger than his own, rougher too. He could feel the callouses rub him inside and he croaked as his father curled his finger inside.

“You’re doing very well, Number Four.” Reginald said firmly.

A second finger entered and the stretching feeling made Klaus wriggle. It was so strange, like his insides were rubber bands, being stretched and pulled apart by his father’s fingers. A third finger made Klaus squeal. The curling of the fingers and the growing pace of thrusting in and out of him made Klaus feel dizzy. The fingers pulled out and he felt something large poke his entrance. He looked down and saw his father resting the head of his cock against his hole.

“Alright Number Four, time for the main challenge.”

The burning began immediately as his father pushed inside him, and Klaus screamed out as his father bottomed out inside him. Reginald pulled out, and Klaus yelped as his father slammed back into him. At first it hurt but then, it felt good. Extremely good. Klaus moaned loudly, gripping the sheets beneath him, eyes rolling back as his ass was pounded into. It felt like a lightning bolt every time his father thrust into him, and his cock throbbed as his father leaned down. His father’s face was right up to his, and he looked deep in the older man’s eyes. He looked away a moment when a particularly effective thrust hit inside him, but his father regained his attention with a rough, wet kiss on the mouth. Klaus whimpered as his father’s tongue ran over his, and his bottom lip was sucked aggressively. Suddenly Reginald was gone and Klaus was being flipped over.

His face was forced into the bed, and he cried out as his ass was filled up once more. His father took a brutal pace, slamming into him and gripping his hips painfully. His legs started shaking and he was making lewd noises shamelessly now, not caring who heard. Reginald leaned down, gripping his hair and whispering into Klaus’ ear.

“Filthy whore. You fucking slut. I can’t believe you’re going to come from being fucked by your father.”

Klaus whined. “I-I’m a whooooore!” This statement was accented by a trail of spit running down his chin.

Reginald grunted and slapped Klaus’ ass, making him keen. The wet sound of skin on skin, the short grunts from his father, and his own sounds of pleasure made Klaus feel warm and full of static.

Reginald leaned in once more, biting the boy's neck and making his way up to Klaus’ ear. He chuckled and cooed “Darling.”

The sound of the pet name made Klaus shake violently as he came without even touching himself, spurting white all over his father’s sheets. He was fucked through his orgasm, the final touch being his father’s animalistic growl as Klaus was filled up with his come. 

Klaus slumped into the bed as his father pulled out of him. He kept his ass in the air as he felt his father’s semen seep deep inside him. 

“Wonderful, Number Four.” Reginald huffed, re-dressing immaculately. 

Klaus flipped back onto his back and sat up slowly, wiping his forehead of sweat.

“Time for your leisure time.” Reginald stated blankly. “The sitting room is available.” 

* * *

All the kids looked up as Klaus walked in. Their stares pierced Klaus, and he felt naked again despite his stuffy uniform.

“Sorry I’m late, extra study.” Klaus lied, sitting down on a lone chair. 

“A-ar-are you ok-okay?” Diego stuttered, brows furrowed as he looked at his brother.

Klaus gulped but Luther quickly interrupted.

“He’s fine. Klaus, talk to Old Man Green again, that spirit bothers you a whole lot right? We haven’t talked to him in forever!”

The rest of the kids smiled, Klaus rolling his eyes.

He held up his hands and began to focus, though it was hard when he felt his father’s seed slowly seeping out of him, staining his underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you enjoyed pls do kudos comment.


End file.
